A rubber crawler is described in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open (JP-U) No. H05-82773. The rubber crawler has lugs that extend in a straight line along the crawler width direction, formed at intervals along a crawler peripheral direction. The rubber crawler has a specified rotation direction, and a lug wall portion on an opposite side to the crawler rotation direction has a larger angle of inclination with respect to the crawler forward direction than a lug wall portion on the crawler rotation direction side.